


Smarty

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (mostly), 6th year, AU kind of, Gen, Harry pov, M/M, Pre-Slash, Singer!Draco, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sneaks into Draco's room to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarty

**Author's Note:**

> disclosure***** all the lyrics in this belong to singer Lana Del Rey.

Harry was in deep shit. He had been in deeper shit before, this was true, but that fact never consoled him very much. Still, Harry’s heart pounded like he’d done laps around the pitch on foot. His palms sweated and he sorely regretted the choices leading toward his situation. Not for the first time, Harry thought that perhaps it wasn’t everyone else. It was just Harry.

His trusty cloak hid him well, and Harry drew some confidence from her pearly lense. He could do this; Harry would find out what Malfoy was up to. The teen in question gathered books out of his bag and threw them across his room. (Okay so maybe it _wasn't just Harry_. Clearly Malfoy was part of the problem, too). Harry watched as the heavy objects collided against Malfoy’s desk and walls with a crunch of ancient parchment. Malfoy’s Care of Magical Creatures text sprang open and vigorously tore through a whole stack of letters. 

“Fuck! Avada Kedavra!” Malfoy shouted as the book made to tear through what looked to be a very long essay. Green light exploded from Malfoy’s wand without hesitation and hit the book precisely in its ugly little face. Harry was shocked to find Malfoy could perform the killing curse so easily, yes, but he was mostly disappointed Malfoy hadn’t lost more than a bite from his homework. 

For some reason, Malfoy seemed more shocked than Harry did. He stood still as a goalpost, expressed no emotion as he cast a muffling spell on the door to his room. Harry watched in horror as the boy proceeded into a spiel of profanities, all aimed toward the book in question. Quickly, the insults became more horrid, and directed at someone else. 

“Yes, throw your things across the room like a giant fucking baby and curse a fucking book, why don’t you? That is real bloody _fucking_ smart, you know, kill your stupid bloody beast of a text book. The bloody Dark Lord will be so fucking proud you managed such a horribly scarring task, I’m sure!” 

Draco Malfoy flung himself upon the bed and screamed into a pillow for longer than Harry was comfortable with watching. His eyes drifted away until Malfoy was up again and purposely strode to toss the dead text book out of the door.

“Somebody better trade text books with me, this one’s dead!” 

Harry flinched at the forceful slam that followed. Malfoy was so tense! Harry couldn’t believe how tense the wound up teen had become; Malfoy usually managed to look so collected Harry had started to believe he’d grown out of his little fits. 

“I hate my life,” Malfoy groaned quietly. “How did this become my life?”

Harry had come here for one thing. Harry wished Malfoy had some answers, but the boy was apparently as lost as Harry was himself.

Blaise Zabini announced himself as he flung open the door. “Why should I take your dead book?”

“It will never again eat your letters,” Malfoy drawled, solemnly. 

“Why wouldn’t you want it then . . .” Zabini was clearly suspicious. 

“I killed it and its ugly and I never want to look at it again.”

“Fine.” Zabini smirked. “I’ll take it.” 

“Fine. Give me yours tomorrow. Goodbye.” Malfoy shoved Zabini back out the door and locked it with some kind of charm this time.

Harry watched as Malfoy now silently made his way around the room. It was messy, but Malfoy ignored the thrown books in favor of getting naked. Harry was far from prepared for the sight of Malfoy’s bare skin. The boy was even paler in all the places Harry had never seen. Malfoy wore tight briefs, but luckily didn’t remove them. Harry pulled his eyes away from Malfoy’s small, soft-looking package as his eye caught something much more significant – the Dark Mark. Fuck, Malfoy really had it. Harry had been right. 

Malfoy spoke to his left forearm. “It’s so bloody ugly.” He threw on a silk robe—bluer than the midnight sky—and pulled out a bottle of sparkling amber from of his cabinet. Harry thought it might just be fire whiskey. 

“Two months,” Malfoy hissed after he’d taken a sip from the bottle, confirming Harry’s speculations about the booze. Then Malfoy’s eyes swung to the corner and Harry followed them. Maybe Draco wasn’t as crazy as Harry had first thought. There was a cage in the corner and Draco seemed to be speaking to it. Harry wasn’t sure how he’d missed that. “That’s all we have left, Bun. I don’t know what to do.”

There was silence as Malfoy sipped more drink. Hours later Harry’s butt was numb and Draco was still by himself, silently sipping, even though he’d drunken so much he’d started to slouch. Just when Harry was contemplating changing positions, Malfoy made a noise. It took Harry a moment to realize Malfoy was singing. 

_Do I make you feel like Christmas time?_

_Put me in a party dress one time._

_Love me till I see the sunshine,_

_Say you’ll never leave me._

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Draco sounded . . . enticing . . . _good_ . . . talented. You know, kind of; not in a weird way, of course. 

_Who has a face like smarty does?_

_Who has a voice like smarty does?_

_Who has a choice like smarty does?_

_Nobody, nobody, nobody._

_Say I make you feel like Christmas time._

_Say I make you feel like Christmas time._

_Tell me that I feel like Christmas time._

_Put me in a party dress one time._

_Baby, if you love me you’ll call me your bunny._

_Tell me I’m just a baby, honey._

_Beat me and tell me that no one will love me_

_Better than you do._

_Better than you do._

Is that really all Malfoy wants? Harry thought to himself. 

“That’s really all I want,” Malfoy said to the cage.

\--

Draco woke in a foul mood, as he was smoldering fucking hot. Normally, he’d just crash on top of his duvet when he’d drunk so much fire whiskey, but for some odd reason he must have crawled under his blankets last night. 

Warmth could be wonderful at times, but Draco hated how groggy it made him and he sprung from the covers. Draco was then extremely cold as he smashed around his quarters in preparation for the day; until he finally stepped into his steaming shower. 

Stupid heat, Draco thought, and sighed as his greasy locks were washed clean by a pounding stream of it. 

It wasn’t long before Draco hummed a tune he’d composed over the previous summer, and even shorter before he began to sing. Even though he had his own chambers now, Draco had been singing in the shower for years. He was unashamed of his talents – within Slytherin territory, that was. 

**Author's Note:**

> first song - "Smarty" by LDR  
> 


End file.
